untold story proloog tot hoofdstuk 7 (dutch)
by simonella
Summary: my own story about a boy with a secret om een doodgewone jongen op een doodgewone school heeft een geheim. hij durft het aan niemand te vertellen. als zijn ouders er achter komen staat Tom's wereld op zijn kop.


**proloog**

Tom stond voor de deur. Man , hij was zo zenuwachtig dat hij stond te trillen op zijn benen.

Hij drukte op de deurbel en wachtte. Eigenlijk wou hij wegrennen maar hij dwong zichzelf om te blijven staan , het was nu of nooit! De deur werd opengedaan. Tom nam een hap lucht en begon het allemaal uit te leggen…

**hs 1 **

6 maanden eerder

ik zat in de klas. Net een proefwerk wiskunde achter de rug. ik hoopte dat ik het niet verknald heb. ik was niet echt een kei in wiskunde.

´Jo, aarde aan Tom.´ ik keek verschrikt op, het was Patrick, mijn beste vriend samen met mijn twee beste vriendinnen Nadine en Anne. 'Wat? Oh..hey man , sorry ik was even met mijn gedachten ergens anders' zei ik terwijl ik naar mijn handen keek.'Eindelijk je reageert!' zei hij met een brede lach. ik loop je al een eeuw te roepen , man!' Achter zich hoorde hij gegiechel, hij herkende de lachjes. 'Hey meiden, wat is er nu weer zo grappig?' Hij draaide zich om en keek Anne en Nadine aan en trok een wenkbrouw op 'Nou?' zei ik nep boos terwijl ik zelf bijna in de lach schoot. Ze keken hem lacherig aan 'Niks.' zei Nadine. Anne heeft alleen weer last van haar lachbui en je kent mij hè, dan ga ik mee doen.' Meiden, dacht Tom, altijd maar lachen. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en keek weer naar Patrick. 'Pat, snap jij de meiden? ik lachte schuin naar hem ik wist hoe Patrick zou reageren, alsof hij alles van meiden wist! 'Ja , man , dat weet je toch? Ik ben de meiden koning!'ik grinnikte zacht. 'Ja vast.' Ik veegde even een lok van mijn haar uit mijn ogen. 'Ja echt! Maar even over vanmiddag , ga je mee de stad in? Chicks scoren?' hij wiebelde zijn wenkbrauw en zetten een grijns op. Daar ging hij weer hoor, over zijn chicks in de stad. 'Pat, ik kan niet ik moet voor morgen een verslag maken en nog dat s.o. van biologie inhalen.' Hij begon te protesteren ´en ik moet nog dat huiswerk van geschiedenis af maken , want ik heb geen zin om te moeten nablijven´ Dat was gelogen. Al het huiswerk had hij al af en dat s.o hoefde hij van zijn leraar niet te maken 'Kom op Tom , voor deze ene keer ga je toch wel mee he?' Patrick keek hem zo smekend aan dat hij bijna mee zou gaan, maar hij wou echt niet mee, hij voelde zich dan zo schuldig als hij daar dan stond te flirten met een meisje. Tom wist niet wat het was maar hij had nog nooit echt een klik gehad met meisjes nou wel als vriendschap maar nooit meer.. Elk jaar zei hij tegen zichzelf: volgend jaar komt het, je eerste vriendinnetje of zoals Patrick zijn vriendinnen noemt: scharrels. Maar nee hoor, elk jaar weer niemand. Ik schrok uit mijn peinzingen door de bel. 'Heey Patrick ik zie je morgen hè! Later!' En hij pakte zijn tas, liep snel het klaslokaal uit, pakte zijn spullen uit zijn kluis en fietste , met het gevoel dat hij een grote steen had gegeten , naar huis.

**hs 2**

Hij zat op de bank naar een tv te staren, één die niet eens aan was. Hij zat met een groot dilemma. Hij had zijn geheim aan niemand verteld en zou het zeker niet aan zijn ouders vertellen. Ze waren streng gelovig en... nee. Hij zou ze alleen maar verdriet aandoen. Dit zou wel over gaan, het was vast een bevlieging. De enige aan wie hij het had verteld, was zijn dagboek, maar dat kon je niet echt een iemand noemen. 'Tom! We gaan eten!' zei zijn vader. Hij stond op en liep naar de tafel. Hij was misselijk en ze aten nog spruitjes ook, bah! 'Hey, lieverd!' zei zijn moeder, die met de pan jus aan kwam lopen. Hij had haar niet eens horen thuiskomen. 'Hey, mam,' zei hij nep vrolijk. Hij hoopte dat ze het niet merkte. Hij ging zitten, schepte op en merkte dat zijn zus nergens was te bekennen. 'Waar is Jeanine?' Zijn vader keek op. 'Ze eet vanavond bij Will.' Oh ja, Will. Zijn zus had een paar weken geleden William leren kennen en het was meteen dik aan. Hij prikte met zijn vork in zijn spruitjes. Hij had echt geen honger. Hij zuchtte en stak er één in zijn mond en begon er op te kauwen, nou ja, eigenlijk pruimen. Hij slikte hem door. 'Ma, ik zit vol. En ik heb nog heel veel huiswerk.' 'Oké,' zei zijn moeder, ze keek hem bezorgd aan, maar hij deed net of hij het niet zag. Toen hij de trap op liep, begonnen zijn ouders te praten over de politiek, het nieuws, de kerk en de Bijbel. Hij deed de deur naar zijn kamer open. De kamer was niet groot, maar gewoon. Het was zijn kamer waar hij zich terug kon trekken. Hij viel neer op zijn bed en deed zijn ogen dicht. Even nergens aan denken. Gewoon rust en kalmte zonder al die moeilijke dilemma's of hij wel normaal was en al die dingen. Hij zuchtte even zacht en viel in een droomloze slaap.

**hs 3**

Tom werd wakker door zijn wekker. Die rotwekker ook! Hij zuchtte en stond op. En hij plofte weer neer op zijn bed. Vandaag was zaterdag! Hij hoefde helemaal niet op te staan. Hij kreunde wat en liep toen toch maar naar beneden. Slapen kon hij nu toch niet meer. Zijn ouders lagen nog te slapen en zijn zus was de hele nacht bij Will blijven slapen. Hij zette de tv aan en hij zag dat het laatste wat zijn ouders hadden gezien het nieuws was. Hij zapte weg, hij had er nu even geen behoefte aan. Hij zette de tv weer uit en deed de radio aan. Hij ging op de bank liggen, deed zijn ogen dicht en luisterde naar de muziek. Ivri Lider met Jesse was op, hoorde hij. Hij vond Ivri een geweldige zanger, niet dat hij dat ooit zou vertellen aan iemand. Maar dat hoefde ook niet, vond hij. Hij hoorde de trap kraken en hij schoot overeind om de radio uit te doen. 'Wat is dit voor muziek?' Het was zijn vader. 'Sinds wanneer luister jij naar zulke muziek?' Tom slikte. 'Het kwam gewoon op de zender, hierna komt er weer een ander liedje.' Vader bromde wat en deed de tv weer aan. Tom liep naar de keuken en legde zijn hoofd even tegen de koele koelkast aan. Wat moest hij nou doen? Hij pakte een glas en vulde het met water en dronk het op, waarna hij weer terug liep. 'Dat is hun verdiende loon! Vuile…' De rest zei zijn vader te zacht om te horen. 'Waar heb jij het over?' vroeg Tom. Zijn vader lachte. 'Die vuile homo's! Daar heb ik het over. Er zijn er weer een paar in elkaar gemept! Die mensen die het hebben gedaan, zijn gelukkig weg gekomen!' Tom balde zijn vuisten en rende naar de wc waar hij zijn tranen de vrije loop liet. Hoe kon zijn vader zo gemeen zijn, het waren toch ook gewoon maar mensen? Hij stond op en draaide zich om naar de wasbak, waar hij een koude plens water in zijn gezicht gooide en de wc doortrok. Hij haalde even diep adem om zichzelf te kalmeren en liep terug naar de woonkamer. Hij zag tot zijn opluchting dat zijn vader er niet meer was. Hij keek op de klok, elf uur. Zijn moeder lag nog in haar bed. Ze sliep graag uit. Dus dan had hij even het rijk alleen. Niet lang maar eventjes rust, eventjes met zijn eigen gedachten. En nog steeds spookte die ene gedachte maar in zijn hoofd: hoe zou hij het zijn familie en vrienden gaan vertellen? Als hij dat tenminste ooit deed. Hij was doodsbang voor hun reactie. Vooral van die van zijn vader.

**hs 4**

Tom lag op bed. Hij was niet naar school gegaan vandaag. Er was gisteren een jongen in elkaar geslagen omdat hij uit de kast was gekomen. Mensen uit zijn klas stonden erbij, maar deden niets, sommigen lachten zelfs. De meiden wilden een leraar halen maar werden bedreigd. En hij dacht nog wel dat hij zo een leuke klas had! Zijn vrienden waren er gelukkig niet bij geweest. Daar was hij half blij om en half niet. Want hoe wist hij nu hoe hun erover dachten. Over homoseksuelen. Toen wist hij het! Een spreekbeurt! Die moest iedereen doen over twee weken en tot nu toe had hij nog geen onderwerp. Snel pakte hij zijn laptop en begon te zoeken en te tikken. Na drie uur bezig te zijn geweest vond hij het wel genoeg voor een dag. Hij ruimde zijn laptop op een liep in zijn pyjama naar beneden, waar zijn moeder tv aan het kijken was. Met een klap zat hij rechtop en sloeg hij zijn wekker uit , met zijn hand wreef hij het slaap uit zijn ogen. het allemaal een droom geweest

**hs 5**

Tom schrok op uit zijn gedachten. De bel. Natuurlijk, hij zat in de klas. Een paar klasgenoten keken hem even raar aan maar liepen weer verder. Zijn vrienden zag hij niet. Die waren vast al weg. Hij zag de leraar bezorgd kijken, maar hij negeerde het. Als hij mazzel had kon hij hier weg zonder akelige gesprekken.  
"Tom, kan ik even met je spreken?"  
Oh shit... nee. Bijna onhoorbaar zuchtte hij. "Maar natuurlijk meneer," zei hij vriendelijk. "Waarover? Ik weet dat mijn cijfers lager zijn dan normaal maar ik heb een klein beetje moeite met dit onderwerp, vandaar."  
De leraar knikte maar zei niks. "Daar wil ik het nu niet met je over hebben." Hij schraapte zijn keel. "Ga even zitten."  
Tom slofte naar de stoel. Hij had hier geen zin in. Hij had zo'n vermoeden waar het over zou gaan.  
De leraar, meneer Hermans, ging tegenover hem zitten. "Ik wil het hebben over je afwezigheid in de klas en.." Even keek hij ongemakkelijk "Je vader. Hij belde gisterenmiddag op, helemaal over de rooie en hij zei een paar vreemde dingen."  
Tom keek op. Dus zijn vader had school gebeld? Dat was nieuw. "Wat heeft hij dan gezegd, meneer?" Hij hoopte zo erg dat het niets ernstigs was, niks...verkeerd.  
"Hij belde op over jou. En hij zei een paar verontrustende dingen... Tom, is je vader gewelddadig?"  
Tom voelde zijn ogen waterig worden. Niet huilen! hoorde hij zijn vaders stem in zijn hoofd. Het zorgt ervoor dat je op een wijf lijkt! Hij slikte. "N.. Nee meneer"  
Meneer Hermans vouwde zijn handen in elkaar en legde zijn hoofd erop en knikte. Even zuchtte hij, hoorbaar. Het klonk geërgerd, verontrust en vermoeid. "Oké, ga maar naar huis. Ik zie je morgen weer."  
Tom stond op en liep naar de deur.  
"Oh, en Tom, als er ooit iets is je kunt altijd bij mij komen he?" Daarna ging zijn telefoon.  
Tom liep snel de klas uit. Hij wou de gesprekken van zijn leraar niet horen. Op weg naar buiten keken weer een paar leerlingen hem vreemd aan, wat was er in godsnaam aan de hand? dacht hij. En geen vijf minuten later wist hij het. Zijn vader stond bij de balie, boos met een rood gezicht, schreeuwend tegen allemaal leraren, leerlingen. Iedereen. Maar het ergste, zag Tom, was dat hij bloed op zijn knokkels had. Nog niet droog. Hij slikte. wat had zijn vader gedaan? Tom stond verstijfd. Buiten hoorde hij sirenes, gegil. En langs hem hoorde en zag hij mensen rennen. Een van hun, zag hij, was meneer Hermans. Zijn ogen straalden maar een ding uit: paniek.

**hs 7**

Als in Slow motion ging alles langs hem heen , het gegil klonk vervormd , de sirenes klonken ver weg en zijn vader leek heel dicht bij. met een hart wat in zijn keel klopte liep hij via de menigte mee naar buiten , zodat zijn vader hem niet zou zien. Eenmaal buiten op het plein schrok hij van wat hij zag. een groepje jongens en meiden stonden om een paar ambulance broeders heen , eventjes verderop stonden politieagenten. langzaam liep hij dichterbij. daar midden in de cirkel van mensen lag een gewonde , bebloede en in el kaar geslagen man , naast hem zat meneer Hermans , tranen liepen over zijn wangen en zijn handen waren rood van het bloed. oh god.. dacht hij, heeft zijn vader dit gedaan. hij voelde zijn maag omdraaien. de broeder zei iets maar hij verstond niet wat hij zei , te erg zat hij met zijn gedachten ergens anders. Een hand schrok hem op snel draaide hij zich om , Het was Patrick. 'oh , hey man' zijn eigen stem klonk dik , geknepen zelfs. 'Tom?'zei Patrick 'je vader is net in de boeien geslagen op verdenking van mishandeling' oh... hij keek over de schouder van Patrick en zag daar zijn vader die meegenomen werd door twee agenten. waarom ... Tom zuchtte een warboel van vragen raasde door zijn hoofd. Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij meneer Hermans naar hun toe lopen. de man was al met een brandcard in de ambulance gezet. 'He... Ik...' woorden bleven haken in zijn keel. Meneer Hermans zijn bril was beslagen en nat van de tranen en zijn handen en shirt zagen rood , zijn halflange bruine haar hing half voor zijn spitse gezicht en bedekte een deel van zijn blauwe ogen. 'Tom , heb je enig idee wat je vader hier deed of waarom...'? met zijn hand weed hij naar de ambulance. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. nee hij had geen idee. Meneer Hermans knikte zacht en liep verslagen richting de ambulance. 'Patrick.. dit is mijn schuld' tranen liet hij de vrije loop. het kon hem niet schelen dat iedereen zag dat ie huilde. het was zijn schuld. waarom wist hij niet maar het moest wel , waarom was zijn vader anders naar zijn school gekomen , een man in elkaar geslagen en geschreeuwd tegen een aantal leraren. een zure smaak vormde in zijn mond en zijn maag voelde pijnlijk , hij rende naar de toiletten en gooide zijn ontbijt en lunch er weer uit. de wc spoelde hij door , hij waste zijn handen en gezicht en spoelde zijn mond. zijn reflectie in de spiegel zag bleek met rode ogen. zijn vader had dit gedaan. door hem. Tom ademde diep in en uit , sloot zijn ogen en opende ze weer. hij kon nog maar een ding doen om te zorgen dat de mensen om hem heen niet gewond zouden raken. vertrekken , van huis vandaan en de straat op. eventueel een baantje maken als straatartiest of iets. maar dat was nu niet belangrijk. dus die avond zoende hij zijn moeder en zusje vaarwel , pakte zijn tas en vertok door het raam.


End file.
